The Great Rabbit Detective
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Olivia Flaversham - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Hiram Flaversham - Jon Arbuckle (The Garfield Show) *Toby - Buck (Home on the Range) *Mrs. Judson - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Professor Ratigan - Pete (Disney) *Fidget - Stan Woozle (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh; w/Heff Heffalump as an Extra) *Ratigan's Henchmen - Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers), Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Bartholemew - Larry (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Felicia - The Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) *The Barmaid - Courtney (Total Drama) *Bartender - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Juggling Octopus - Stepheno (Madagascar 3) *Frog and Salamander - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Miss Kitty - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Minerva Mink and Rouge the Bat (Animaniacs and Sonic X) *Thugs, Sailors and Bums - Total Drama Contestants *Queen Mousetoria - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Disguised Criminal - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Client from Hamsted - Jane Porter (Tarzan) Secnes *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 1 Kidnapped/"The Main Titles" *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 2 Porkey Pig Finds Isabella *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 3 Enter Bugs Bunny *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 4 Enter Professor Pete *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 5 "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 6 The Ususual Footprints/Here's Spirit *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 7 At the Toy Store *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 8 Leory Kidnaps Bubbles/The Chase *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 9 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/ Reuion *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 10 Pete's Plan *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 11 Bugs Observation *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 12 At the Pub *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 13 "Let Me Be Good To You" *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 14 The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Leory *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 15 Bugs and Pete's Confrontaion *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 16 Pete's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 17 "We Set The Trap Off Now!" *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 18 At Buckingham Palace *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 19 The Big Ben Chase *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 20 The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 21 "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 22 End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective Clips Used: *Looney Tunes *Baby Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *Wabbit A Looney Tunes Production *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Duck Dodgers *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *The Prince and the Pauper *House of Mouse *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *Home on the Range *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Animaniacs *Sonic X *Hotel Transylvania *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Sleeping Beauty *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Madgascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Tangled *The Black Claudron *Regular Show *SpongeBob SquarePants *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Chicken Run *Brave *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Big Hero 6 *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Robin Hood *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Tarzan Audio Used: *The Penguins of Madagascar *Johnny Test *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmeron Gallery Bugs Bunny.svg.png|Bugs Bunny as Basil of Baker Street Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Dr. David Q. Dawson Isabella Gamescom2018.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Olivia Flaversham Jon Arbuckle.png|Jon Arbuckle as Hiram Flaversham Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Ratigan Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump.jpg|Stan and Heff as Fidget Larry.jpg|Larry as Bartholomew Granny-0.png|Granny as Mrs. Judson Buck_strong.png|Buck as Toby Beagles2004disney.jpg|Beagle Boys Wiw1.jpg|and Weasels as Ratigan's Henchmen Beast (Stuart Little).png|The Beast as Felicia Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney as The Barmaid EliottAChef.png|Chef Hatchet as Bartender Stephano madagascar 3.png|Stefano as the Juggling Octopus Mordecai the Blue Jay.jpg|Mordecai as the Frog Rigby the Raccoon.jpg|Rigby as the Salamander Kitty Katswell-0.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Miss Kitty Minerva-Moon-Casual042.jpg|Minerva Mink Rouge_3.png|and Rouge the Bat as Miss Kitty's Sisters Glare.png|Total Drama Contestants as Thugs, Sailors and Bums Princess Odette.jpg|Odette as Queen Mousetoria Dracula.png|Dracula as Disguised Criminal Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Client from Hamsted Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs